U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,451 granted Mar. 26, 1991 to J. K. Hale et al discloses apparatus for debagging waste material. This apparatus includes a receptacle which is pivotally attached to a refuse collection vehicle for movement between a loading position and a dumping position. A bag rupturing mechanism is disposed in the receptacle, and a bag clamping device is mounted on the receptacle. When the receptacle is in the loading position, a plastic bag containing waste material is loaded into the receptacle and the top of the plastic bag is inserted in the clamping device. As the receptacle is moved from its loading position to its dumping position, the bottom of the plastic bag is ruptured by the rupturing mechanism and the waste material is dumped into the collection vehicle.
A drawback of the apparatus disclosed in the Hale et al patent is that the movement of the receptacle between its loading and dumping positions is time consuming thereby reducing the efficiency of the apparatus. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a waste material loading device which is more efficient than the apparatus disclosed in the Hale et al patent.